Moonlight
by DarkerMoon2488
Summary: Shikamaru used Ino for his own personal reason and broke her heart. So her now one and only true friend has to step up and pull Ino back from the brink, but can he do it without falling in love? Will her darkened past stay down and not resurface?


xXxDisclaimer: I own nothing besides the story its self!xXx

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

'_**Demon'**_

* * *

><p><em>xXx Ok so this is my first time posting something so be gentle on me! I'm so sorry for OOCness, I'm trying not to it's a little difficult! Also in this fic Naruto is Ino's only trusted friend for reasons you'll find out about soon! <em>

_SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE HERE IS MY FIRST STORY: Chapter 1 xXx_

As Ino ran from the scene that was playing out before her, in her pulchritudinous kimono dress that was aqua blue with a breath taking flower design that was termed in a gold color, that complement her pupil less sky blue eyes, her usually high creamy blonde pony tail that reaches down past her waist, was let down for this special night was glowing in the moonlight. As the tears streamed down her beautiful porcelain features she shouted at the high heavens, "How could he? I loved him with all my heart, and he turns around and cheats on me with Temari!" as she raced with lighting speed to her apartment, but the young teen couldn't make it to her room, so as she lays face down on the cool wooden floor, and cries her beautiful eyes out, but now she lays fast asleep while she tears dry.

('3')

As the young sunny blonde awoke to the loud pounding at his door, as he made his way to his door clad only in a pair of black shorts, so it showed off his sculpted chest, but if you continue down his pants hang low, giving teases to anyone who would be look to what's underneath. As he stumbled his way there whipping away any sleepiness still in his eyes, "Hello?'', he asked in lingering sleep in his voice. "Yo, Naruto" Shikamaru said in his lazy bored tone, blowing smoke into Naruto's poor face. "Hey, Shikamaru! Watch where you blow your nasty smoke!" Naruto bellowed waving his hand in front of his face like a fan. "Troublesome" Shikamaru mudded. "So what did you want this early in the morning, it's really not like you" Naruto questioned him. "I…kissed Temari…" Shikamaru sighed taking another drag of his cancer stick. Just as Shikamaru through down his stick, he fell to the floor; Naruto picked him by the collar of his jounin jacket. "And here I thought you where the genius of Konoha, she LOVED you! What the hell is a matter with you?" Naruto growled in his face. "Well I guess I should tell you why I even dated Ino, seeing as you're her only friend" Shikamaru said with venom in his voice. "Go on Shikamaru…" Naruto said as angry laced though his voice. "Well the truth is I've always been in love with Temari, but she lives far away so I had to entertain my self for a bit-", "SO YOU TOYED WITH INO EMOTIONS FOR YOUR ON PERSONAL GAMES! You know what's she's been though, you probably made her have an emotional melt down! You're her team mate you bastard! Does Temari even know that you where toying with Ino for sick fun?" Naruto all but shouted. "Of course Temari knows she's the one who suggested that I get um…entertainment" Shikamaru struggled with wording it correctly. "SO YOU CHOUSE INO FOR YOUR SICK ENTERTAINMENT? I swear Shikamaru if you touched her anywhere I'll kill you" Naruto spoke darkly, eyes briefly flashing red. "Oh but, Naruto wouldn't that ruin your chances to be hokage, but hey the bright side of this that you wouldn't be thrown in jail because we all know the hokage likes you best" Shika spoke smugly. "You know fully well that I would do absolutely do any thing for Ino, you sick bastard" Naruto barked gripping Shikamaru's collar tighter. "Don't worry I didn't even kiss her" Shikamaru said struggling to get out of Naruto's grip. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get dressed the hurry over to comfort Ino" just as the angry words left his mouth he dropped Shikamaru on his ass and slammed the door in his face. As Naruto walked out his door he found Shikamaru was no longer there. '_Tchh, he better run from me'_, Naruto though as he ran to Ino's in his blue faded jeans and a white rounded collar T-shirt.

('3')

Ino awoke from her slumber on her wooden floors by tapping on her door that was only a couple feet from her. "Hello?" Ino asked rubbing the sleep and dry tears away from her eyes with her kimono sleeve. "Ino…" Naruto said pulling her into a warm embrace. "Naruto," Ino replied tearing up again. "Shh, Ino its ok he's not worth your tears, you know that" Naruto said rubbing her hair. "Naruto why did he do this to me," Ino asked with tears running down her face, but Naruto's shirt soaked them in. "because he's an asshole who dose not deserve to be cried over," Naruto said in his hushed voice, feeling wet spots on his shirt. "But, Naruto I loved him…" the young blonde chocked out. "Hey, I know you did, but look at it this way one less douche bag" the male in comforting mode joked, which made a squeak of laughter bubble out of Ino. "You as was make me smile in my worst of days," she sighed and released him and looking into his eyes, when pupil less baby-blue meet deep ocean blue, Naruto knew this wasn't going to be an easy task of fixing Ino's heart but God himself wasn't going to stand in his way of doing it!

* * *

><p>xXx Sorry its so short and for grammar and other things like that -.-" So anyways please R and R! xXx<p>

Moon~3


End file.
